Forum:Odd Lilith Glitch
First time making one of these, bear with me... While playing online(PS3) I came across an interesting glitch. If you have the Blackout, Phoenix, Hit and Run, and Hard to Get skills maxed out and are wearing a Catalyst mod, inflict Phoenix on an enemy, then go into Phasewalk and wait for them to die. If Phasewalk fully recharges while you're still in it, using Phase Strike doesnt end Phasewalk, done right, ive managed to get at least 10 Phase Strikes in on a single Phasewalk. I'm not sure what combination of effects causes this, but i haven't seen any mention of it anywhere, so I thought I ought to speak up. My skill chart, add 2 points to Phoenix from the Underdome: http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/lilith/#21551051155004220505055 Timed, with a Catalyst mod, my Phasewalk lasts for 12 seconds, and my recharge time is 15 seconds. I spam this glitch frequently in battle now, and if i can manage to Proc 2 minor enemies with Phoenix b4 entering Phasewalk, i have 10 seconds worth of Phase Strikes i can unleash while totally invincible on a mob boss. Far more often I can only manage to keep 5-6 seconds of glitched time, but that's still massive Phase Strike damage. In conclusion, kill an enemy, heavily damage and Proc Phoenix on 2 more, go into Phasewalk and let them die, and Phasewalk cannot be ended prematurely with Phase Strike for nearly 10 seconds. Sreza 09:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) i'm going to try this right now and see if it works on PC. : EDIT: was unable, mainly due to flat-out killing people instead of getting a few down to low health and phoenixing. my main challenge was finding an area with a large number of lower level enemies, which i was unable to do in the short time i have tonight. i plan on further exploring this, and from results so far it looks very likely. additionally, knowing your level, area you tend to fight in, and the exact cooldown bonus from your mod would be handy. Texhn 08:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I use it fairly often in the Underdome, using melee attacks works well to keep from instant killing enemies. I generally find skags and midgets to be the best bait since they swarm together close to you, im level 61 with a Catalyst that gives 30% cooldown bonus. Thinking about it, certain grenades might trigger the effect as well, since you can launch a Phasewalk in the delay between throwing a nade and the explosion. I just found an Undertaker today, and it works well at getting them to low health and fire proccing. Also, found a good way to test it, find a group of very low level skags, kill one for the Phoenix, their health is so low that a single Phoenix proc can kill them, just time Phasewalk correctly so the procced one's die after the phase blast ends. I really dont see any area where this wouldnt work, since enemies too low to survive getting shot can be fully killed by a Phoenix proc. Sreza 09:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : :good to know, i'll hit that up tomorrow. also, i suggest you sign your posts, it's a handy feature. just put four ~ after your post. Texhn 09:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :CONFIRMED! and i have video. whether this is a glitch or a feature i'm honestly not sure, but it's really handy. i found Jakobs Cove to be perfect for learning the technique, and got video on my third success. i'm not well-versed on embedding video in a wiki, but if anybody is particularly interested in proof i can upload it to youtube or something. also, Radiance makes this happen twice as much IMO. if you're interested, i believe this might be the perfect build for this technique. http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/lilith/#21505050105055050505055 Texhn 06:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thanks for confirming it, and that does seem a perfect build for it, though i think i'll put the extra 2 points from Moxxi into Girl Power and Intuition to put my mod to use ( Catalyst, 30% cooldown reduction, 3 Girl Power, 3 Phoenix, 4 Intuition, 33% Team Shield Regen). I can only imagine the overkill this would be if 4 Catalysts coordinated on this.... Sreza 06:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : :i fully plan on testing that in the underdome, with 4 sirens recharge would be instant and you could run around with your 800% phase blast spam. i get all tingly just thinking about it. Texhn 12:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC)